Mizu Akugi
by Minuit
Summary: Consider it an extra Fushigi Akugi/Mysterious Play-ing Around for OVA 2.5, though admittedly a rather bizarre one. You need a pretty twisted sense of humor to enjoy this... Contains some Tasuki language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Simple, ne? Spoilers for OVA 2.5, of course, and as Tasuki's in the fic there's some rather nasty language. This story also serves as a warning: Don't discuss Fushigi Yuugi with friends at 3:00 in the morning. You get weird ideas. ^_^()

__

Mizu Akugi

Chichiri swayed slightly in his position on his knees, staring into the water that was all that was left of his friend Hikou. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tasuki's approach until a heavy hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Oi, Chichiri, ya okay?" Tasuki asked, concern glinting in his amber eyes.

Chichiri glanced up and mustered a smile. "Yes... I'm fine." He did, in fact, feel much better than he had in a long, long time... if not a bit tired.

"Like hell y'are," the bandit answered matter-of-factly, taking in his friend's pale face and shaking hands. 

"Chichiri, you really _don't_ look so good. Do you have the energy to summon Mitsukake?" Taka asked gently. He looked very much as if he would like to offer Chichiri some comfort too, but Miaka was still weeping softly in his arms.

"I don't really think that it's necessary, no da. But if it would make you feel better, it wouldn't take much energy at all, no da."

Taka nodded. Chichiri held up a hand, focusing on his friend's chi. Concentrating fiercely, he searched for a moment before feeling both Mitsukake and Nuriko's familiar powers.

"I've got them!" Chichiri gasped right before being hit with a nauseous wave of dizziness. Perhaps he had already used up more of his energy than he had thought. Swaying violently now, he could just barely make out someone calling his name as he fell backwards...

*************************

The first thing Chichiri was aware of was that he was wet. He was, in fact, lying on his back in something cold and wet. It was rather unpleasant, but it wasn't quite as unpleasant as the prospect of actually getting up and moving from it. He was seriously considering going back into the nice, _dry_ darkness when a splash of cold and wet landed directly on his face.

Chichiri's nose wrinkled and he shifted but kept his eyes closed. As hard as he tried, though, he couldn't quite sink back into the peaceful oblivion. Sounds began to come into focus.

"He's not fuckin' okay if he's still fuckin' out of it! And how 'bout Miaka, anyway?" Tasuki's voice rang out clearly. A low voice- Mitsukake's- answered softly and less distinctly.

Chichiri was contemplating whether opening his eyes was worth the headache that was going to come with it when he felt gentle hands tilt his head back, getting even more of his head wet and shocking him further awake. The same hands pushed his mouth open and some of the cold and wet trickled down his throat. It felt good, but something about it was tugging at his memory. What was it about...?

Water.

Chichiri's good eye shot open. He immediately shut it again, wincing. Still, the nagging thought continued to pull at him. A splashing sound to his right drew his attention again, and this time he was cautious about cracking his eye open. Glancing to the side, he saw slender hands submerged in the water, feminine kimono sleeves dangling just above the surface- Nuriko.

Nuriko looked up from his task and saw that Chichiri was watching him somewhat dazedly. "Chichiri, you're awake!" he exclaimed happily. He offered the double handful of water he had just scooped up. "You'd better drink some more water." Without waiting for a response, Nuriko poured it down his throat.

Chichiri's eye went to the source of the water- the water in which he was lying. Off to his side, next to where Nuriko crouched, something glinted. Concentrating on it, he could see that it was a necklace made out of a round stone. Chichiri twitched.

Taka looked up from where he was whispering comforting words to Miaka. He took in the situation and sweatdropped. "Uh, Nuriko," he began, "you probably don't want to give him that exact water..."

"Hi... kou..." Chichiri choked.

__

~ Owari


End file.
